


The Adventure of the Fed-up Manservent

by MandyHopesan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Farmer Merlin, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Quests, Slow Burn, morden time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: Merlin had enough, after a 1000 years of waiting he brought a little farm and settled down. He is done waiting for some part who is never coming back, now he will live a peaceful life for himself. And so he does for about a 100 years until a certain someone knocks on his door. Now he is getting very reluctant getting dragged back into defending the kingdom from all matters of evil





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
I'm back after a long hitus so we will see how this goes. Had this idea going around in my head for awhile and now it is in text. Yey me! Enjoy.

Merlin had a very strict day routine, which had been the same for the last hundred or so years. At one point he decided that enough was enough and he couldn’t spend rest of eternity to wait on that bloody cabbage head to stop being dead and wake up. So, he had gone back to what he really knew, brought a small piece of land (the fact that it was close to lake Avalon was a complete coincident) and built himself a modest farm. Each day he went up at sunrise to feed the chickens, the horse, the sheep and his loyal dog Kilgarah before sitting down for his own breakfast of porridge and tea. After breakfast he puttered around fixing what needed to be fixed on the farm or spent some time in his study reading. On Sundays he went into the farmers market and sold of what he didn’t needed. With this routine he barely notices the years passing, it was nice some of that peace and quiet he joked and dreamed about back in Camelot.

~M~

The knocking on the door startled Merlin so badly that he dropped the yarn he had been spinning. Nobody ever knocked at his door, he didn’t even think anyone knew where he lived. Taking a deep breath, he put away the wool properly and was just about to rise up from his armchair then the person knocked again. Rude impatient git, probably some tourist that thought hiking would be a great idea until they got lost. Annoyed Merlin tore up the door ready to send them firmly on their marry way.

“What do you wa…” he managed to get out before he froze. Outside his door stood a buff, blond man with blue eyes who stirred up memories from long long time ago. It looked like, no it couldn’t be.

“Ah Merlin, there you are. You been surprisingly hard to track down.” The man managed to say before Merlin slammed the door in his face. He would not deal with any strange men who so happened to look like the legendary king of Camelot, his king, his Arthur not today not ever. He had taken a vow about it the day he brought this farm. If Arthur wasn’t going to show up after a 1000 years he wouldn’t ever show up. The man at the door simply looked a bit like Him. Merlin picked up his wool again and continued his spinning. There was more annoying banging on the door with a quick finger wag a silent spell took care of it and everything was peaceful again.

~M~

The next morning Merlin was roused by Kilgarah’s gentle buffing on his shoulder as always.

“Good morning Killy” Merlin yawned as he gave Killy a few scratches behind his ear and received a big wet kiss in return. Really Killy the dog was so much more affectionate then Kilgarah the great dragon ever been, and much cuddlier. Merlin smiled thinking about that the great dragon would had said if he knew Merlin had named a dog after him, nothing nice for sure. Still smiling Merlin pulled on yesterday’s clothes, simple brown wool trousers and a blue linen shirt, grabbed his basket and pushed his feet into his boats as he headed for the hen house. A quick head count reassured him what everyone was still there, his anti-fox spelled still worked great, and they gather around happily as he spread out a few handfuls of feed. While they there happily distracted, he quickly checked the nest finding a dozen fresh egg, that was great he would have a lot of eggs to sell today at the market. With the new trend of buying organic and local Merlin’s eggs, vegetables, honey, herbs and wool product always sold well. Next was the sheep which also was well and Lamiera his horse got an extra big serving since it was market day and she had to pull the cart into town. All the animals checked upon and fed Merlin headed back inside to put the market bread in the oven and feed himself. A few fried eggs on freshly baked bread would be lovely.

~M~

“Nothing for me? You truly is a terrible manservant” an oh so familiar voice stalled Merlin out of his peaceful mindset and caused him to drop his teacup as the memories from yesterday rushed back to him. The knocking on the door, the familiar stranger at the door who was still there then Merlin went out to do his evening round. The man had set up camp outside his front door and didn’t seem to have any intention to leave so Merlin with his bleeding heart had grumpy let him inside and led him to the guest room which so just happened to look just like a certain king chamber, Merlin was sentimental about the old decorations style okay?

Standing here in his sunlit kitchen it was no way to deny it anymore. The man casually leaning on the kitchen table was undoubtedly Arthur, who had been dead, who Merlin loved with all his being, who he had been waiting for. Overcome with a flood of emotions he just couldn’t sort out Merlin followed the teacup down on the floor as the tears started welling out. Killy was immediately at his whining worriedly, but Merlin couldn’t reassure him this time. He just buried his face in the soft grey fur, sobbing his heart out. It was so awful he promised himself that he wouldn’t cry over Arthur again and now he was here in is kitchen, alive, looking the same as the day he past, the day he left Merlin and Merlin just couldn’t deal with it. He barely realized that strong arms gathered him up, pressing his face into a neck with a familiar scent, a scent he never though he would smell again. A hand was stroking his hair and slowly a worried but insistent voice made it through the tumult in his head.

“Merlin? Merlin?! What’s wrong? Answer me! Are you hurt?!”

“You… You died…. Left me…. For so long…. Never thought that I… that I would see you again. You left!” Merlin managed to get out between the sobs.

“Oh Merlin I’m so sorry. I’m here now. I won’t leave you again. Here feel, I’m here, I’m alive” Strong hands grabbed one of Merlin’s and gently pulled it up and pressed it against a equally strong chest and oh there was a heartbeat, a bit fast but strong and very much there heartbeat. With a whimper Merlin pressed closer as a new wave of sobs bubbled up again. Arthur just held him closer, stroking his hair and pack, rocking him slightly as he whispered world of reassurance trying to calm him down. They remained on the floor for a long long time.


	2. Two unexpected appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
Sorry for the long hiatus. Life happens and I'm been struggling with finding the energy to do anything. But I wan't to keep going with this story even if it takes time I have a lot of things planned for you ;) So enjoy

Arthur was leaning back against Merlin’s wagon slowly petting Lamiera as he kept his eyes firmly on Merlin as he stood by his stand trying to tempt people to look at his range of wares. The farmers market was clearly popular with all the people buzzing about. But Arthur didn’t pay the any attention, he was worried about Merlin. After the warlocks breakdown Arthur had tried to convince him to stay home and rest but the stubborn man had insisted on going to the market anyways, grumbling something about that he had bills to pay and his life didn’t stop just because Arthur showed up. Currently Merlin was talking with a blond man holding some blue yarns and Arthur could hear him getting more and more cheerful. He did the same thing he did back in Camelot then a visiting noble was doing something extra stupid but couldn’t say it to their face. Arthur was slowly straighten up to walk over and tell the man to piss off then the man realised that Merlin wasn’t going to give in and stormed off in a huff.

“Tourists right,” the woman in the next stand lent over and shaking her head.

“Completely hopeless,” Merlin agreed.

“Just because he could get any synthetic shite yarn at the mall for less then two quid doesn’t it mean that he can get my hand spun plant dyed yarn for that. I don’t care if he wants to impress his girlfriend.”

“People like that will never understand the true value of craft,” the woman said smoothening out one of the complex and colourful shales piled up on her table.

“Speaking of something else, isn’t Cassandra here today?”

“No unfortunately not. She has had quite a few serious episodes lately and needed to rest.”

“Oh I that’s unfortunately,” Merlin said and then lowered his voice so much Arthur barely could hear him over the busy marketplace.

“Isn’t the potion I gave her working anymore?”

~A~

The woman started to reply but Arthur politely turned them out. It seemed that Merlin still worked as a physician after all this time and he had no business hearing anything about that. Instead he looked out over the nearby bosket finding the familiar sight of trees less destressing then the many strange things that made up a modern village. The lady of the lake had kept him updated about the advances in technology then he was in Avalon but it was very different learning about a horseless carriage and seeing multiple of them flashing around. He hadn’t mentioned it to Merlin yet not wanting to burden the man anymore. Suddenly something moved between the trees. Arthur snapped out of his daze and focused on the point there he had seen the movement. There it was again, a brown feathered creature, surely it couldn’t be… No it defiantly was he would never forget the talons who slayed so many of his men. His hand imminently flew to his waist instinctually reaching for his sword before remembering that Merlin had insisted that he would leave it in the cabin, rambling something about people being unused to swords these days and would get scared. Suddenly remembering that his bubbly manservant actually is a powerful warlock Arthur did the next best thing after grabbing his sword he grabbed Merlin, who had been arranging his honey jars, and pulled him towards the wagon.

“Ow, by the gods Arthur, what is it your brute?”

“There is a griffin in the bosket over there,” Arthur hissed gesturing with his head.

“Coming back clearly fried the few brain cells you have. Griffins have been extinct for the last 600 years or so,” Merlin hissed back tearing his arm from Arthurs grip.

“Stop talking gibberish Merlin. I saw it clear as day.”

“Will you feel better if we go and take a look?”

“Yes! The villagers might be in danger!” Arthur pretended not to see Merlin’s eye roll as the man turned to the woman he had been talking to and called out;

“Do you mind watching my stand for a bit Lynne? My friend think he saw a lost dog between the trees, so we are going to go have a look.”

“No problem, I got this!” Lynne called back.

~A~

Well between the trees Arthur crunched down and started looking for tracks while Merlin waited impatiently at his side clearly not convinced. It didn’t take long for him to pick up the track, really a set of hooves and a set of talons did leave a quite unique trail and he had been a master hunter back in Camelot. Quickly he gestured for Merlin to follow sending a quite prayer to the gods that the warlock had learned some stealth since he last saw him. They walked quietly for about five minutes before they approached a glade and Arthur signalled for a halt. There by a small steam stood the griffin kneeling on his front legs to drink.

“See I was right,” Arthur whispered a bit smug.

“Now can you summon my sword or something so I can slay the beast?”

“Are you insane! Last time I had to enchant Lancelot spear for it to work,” Merlin hissed back

“You did what?!”

“Schhhhhh! Yeah I did, I did a lot of things you don’t know about because well magic,” Merlin wiggled his fingers in emphasis.

“Beside this one doesn’t seem aggressive and they have to my knowledge been extinct for hundreds of years so no killing unless absolutely necessary. I will go talk to it. You stay here so that you don’t scare it off.”

Before Arthur could stop him, Merlin walked right into the glade, approached the griffin, bowed down and started talking in a language he faintly remembered from the old religion. The griffin turned around to face Merlin and Arthur desperately tried to look for any kind of weapon to defend the foolish man should the beast attack. Just as he was about to charge in with a rather pathetic branch the griffin bent his front talon and returned Merlin’s bow. Arthur could only gape in surprise as Merlin straighten up, stepping closer and started petting the griffins beak still talking softly. Suddenly he called out;

“Arthur you can come over she means no harm, she has just as little idea as us why she is here. Apparently, she was wandering around in the forest as she felt a summon and ended up here.”

Slowly Arthur entered the glade and walked towards Merlin but still keeping a weary distance. He knew just how deadly a swipe from those razor-sharp talons could be.

“So, what do we do? Send it back to there it came from?” he asked trying to think of a plan.

“_She_, and no it’s not that simple. I don’t know there or more importantly _then _she comes from,” Merlin said with a frown.

“What are the other options? We can’t just leave i- _she _here. From what I gathered of this time people would not react calmly to seeing a griffin.”

“No, I suppose not. Fear of the unknown never did go away. I guess we have to bring her home. I do own quite a few acres of land most of which is forest,” Merlin mused.

“How? We can’t exactly walk into town with her.”

“I will teleport her,” Merlin shrugged as if it was obviously.

“You might want to step back so you don’t get caught up in the spell. Haven’t done something this big in years so it might be a bit sloppy.”

Arthur quickly stepped back and Merlin stretched his arms out starting chanting as he slowly walked around the griffin who calmly stood still. Arthur felt his breath get stuck in his chest as he watched the earing scene unfold before him. Merlin’s eyes glowed brilliantly golden, his chanting voice almost melodic and he moved with a grace Arthur never seen before as long streaks of gold slowly enwrapped the griffin. It was looking at a fay’s dance both captive and beautiful. Arthur couldn’t tear his eyes away, so this was what Merlin meant then he said magic could be beautiful. Merlin came to a halt in front of him completing the glowing circle and with a finale word the griffin dissolved in tiny golden sparkles which drifted off in the wind towards Merlin’s home. The gold faded form Merlin’s eyes and he stood swaying for a moment before his knees gave in and Arthur dived forward to catch him.

“Merlin! Are you okay?!” he called out worriedly holding the warlock tenderly to his chest.

“Yeah yeah, just a bit tried it was a powerful spell and it drained me a bit. I will be back on my feet in a tick,” Merlin patted Arthur’s arm in awkward way to comfort him.

They stayed in the glade for a few more minutes to gather themselves before walking back to the market.

~M~

Merlin tiredly opened his front door tiredly, today had been completely exhausting. First he had been confronted with the fact that Arthur had returned, then there had been a lot of stupid tourist on the farmers market and not to speaks of the appearance of the griffin and having to preform a powerful transportation spell for the first time in ages. It was probably due to all these events he didn’t even notices that the cottage smelled of cooking before he entered the kitchen and saw that it already stood a man in it stirring in the pot over the fire.

“Who are you and how did you get in!” he called out and gather a ball of fire in his hand, behind him he could hear Arthur coming to a tense halt.

“Rude, is this how you welcome an old friend,” the man said turning around reaching for something around his neck, which exposed another old but familiar face.

“And for how I got in, you gave me the key to your wards a long time ago darling,” Gwaine said with a smirk playing on his lips dangling the little blue pendent Merlin made him way back in Camelot as Gwaine became a closer companion.

“No. No, I’m not dealing with more of this today,” Merlin groaned stomping over to his kitchen table, slumped down in a chair and buried his face in his arms.

Not a minute later he heard a faint klick of a cup being set down next to him, he slowly lifted his head and took a fast sniff.

“Is that?”

“Tea made on mint leaves. Yes,” Gwaine said.

“You remembered,” Merlin sat up and greedily pulled the cup towards him. Tea exactly what he needed.

“Of course,” Gwaine said and started running his hand through Merlin’s hair and the warlock could feel the tension melting from him. Gwaine had always been so good at that, taking care of him, making him relax.

“What exactly is going on here?” Arthur seemed to finely have found his voice again.

“Ah princess you are here too!” Gwaine turned towards his former king as he kept petting Merlin.

“Good that I made a extra big pot of stew it should be ready anytime now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your opinions in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Please let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> (It's not betad and my dyslexia likes playing with the text so unless it something helpful no comments on the spelling or grammar)


End file.
